


Impatience

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy can't wait for date night. Not that Daniel is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

Daniel was having a perfectly normal day.

He was strolling - well, as much as he was able - to his office, thoughts full of what he might get to do to and with Peggy that night. He was so distracted by the images flashing through his mind that he didn’t see the hand snaking out of the closet he was moving past. He was dragged into the room not-quite-roughly, and then the door clicked shut behind him, enclosing him and his companion in pitch darkness.

“Peggy?” he asked tentatively. He could hear rustling not a foot away from him. What was she doing?

“Of course it’s me. Do other women routinely drag you into closets?” She was still shifting about, and didn’t sound at all jealous or concerned about the idea of him and other women in closets.

“No. But then, neither have you.”

“Well, I’m trying to rectify that, now, aren’t I?” Her hand accidentally brushed the front of his trousers with her squirming and Daniel felt his body react instantly. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore it.

“So, why are we hiding in here?” he asked instead, wondering if he should reach out to her. His eyes were starting to adjust to the slight sliver of light creeping in from under the door.

“Why do you think?”

“Is Thompson paying us another surprise visit?”

She scoffed inelegantly. “Do you really think I need to hide from that wanker?”

“No, but, Peg-”

“How fast can you get your pants off?” she interrupted him, clearly impatient.

All the breath left him in a rush. “Um?” he replied, his voice a little higher than normal.

“Never mind, I’ll do it,” she said impatiently, then reached for him unerringly. Her hands found his belt buckle as her lips found his and - oh.  _ Oh. _

Once he understood, Daniel wasted no time. As their tongues met and parried, his hand found her thigh. He let his hand linger there, feeling the slide of her dress whisper over her skin. But it wasn’t enough for long. He discovered the hem and splayed his hand against the thigh beneath. He dragged it up, over her garter, as Peggy gasped into his mouth.

He could feel her hot breath on his cheek as she wrapped her leg over his hip. His hand slid up further, pausing as it reached the crease of her thigh. His heart nearly stopped as he realised she wasn’t wearing anything beneath the dress.

He groaned, and she swallowed it, her hand tightening almost painfully in his hair as she dragged their mouths together. Finally, she managed to free him from his trousers, and he was already almost painfully hard as she wrapped her fingers around him.

He stumbled forward, almost slamming Peggy back against the closet door in his haste. She let out her breath in a rush, and then laughed softly, tauntingly. Knowing he wouldn’t last that much longer, he slipped his hand around to the inside of her thighs and slid up, seeking the core of her.

She was already wet, thank god. He teased her anyway, bring her closer to the brink as she was doing for him. A small sound escaped her mouth, part moan, part groan, and Daniel couldn’t help but feel a thrill of satisfaction.

“Now, Daniel,” she gasped against his mouth, fusing their lips together as she guided him towards her entrance. He planted his crutch more firmly into the floor as she hitched her other leg around him, locking her ankles against his arse.

He adjusted himself, then slid in til the hilt. For a moment, he paused, reveling in the feel of her heat surrounding him. He didn’t think he would even tire of that feeling. Impatient as always, Peggy clutched at his shoulders, her fingers digging deep, urging him to move. She knew from experience that she couldn’t take control in this position, or he was likely to topple over, but the wait was no doubt killing her. Patience was not always her strong suit.

Instead, she clenched her inner muscles around him, taking her pleasure from him. Daniel groaned, and using her back against the door to steady them, he began to move. His hips flexed, thrusting into her at a steady pace. Her tight heat clenched around him, urging him faster and deeper.

He complied, picking up the pace, gratified by the soft pants Peggy was breathing in his ear. It spurred him on, the scent and sound of her overwhelming him, making him almost mindless with lust. He increased his speed even further, fusing her mouth with his to capture her cries. Her fingers flexed on his shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer.

Daniel dimly realised that they were both completely clothed from the waist up. It gave the moment an even more illicit feel, a stolen moment of time. A tightness began building at the base of his spine.

Unable to bear the thought of coming without her, Daniel took his steadying hand off the door and reached between them, flicking over her clit a few times in that way he knew she liked.

She exploded almost instantly, her entire body tightening around him. She cried out, her core contracting around him as her legs squeezed him tighter, drawing his thrusts deeper as her hands clutched desperately at his shoulders.

He gave a few more flexes of his hips, all control lost as he slammed into her a few more times until he, too, reached his completion, blacking out for a moment as he saw stars behind his eyes.

He came to not longer later. Peggy was still wrapped around him, and he had his hand braced on the door behind her. They were both still breathing hard. They took a few more moments to recover, then began easing apart. He kissed her lingeringly before they were fully separated, enjoying the moment. He felt her smile against his lips.

“Couldn’t wait for tonight, huh?” he whispered to her in the darkness, their breaths mingling.

“I might have been a little impatient,” she murmured in return, completely without apology. He didn’t need to see her; he could feel her wicked grin from where he stood. “Any complaints?”

“With you, Peg. Never.”

She laughed lightly, and they both tried to get themselves to rights before opening the closet door. If they hadn’t been entirely successful? Well, Daniel could hardly bring himself to care.

 


End file.
